OreImo In my version
by WaterIce455
Summary: My first anime fanfic. For Non-Indonesian readers, please use google translate or dictionary if you dont know Indonesian Languange. Thanks


**Warn:GaJe,Typo, dll**

 **Rate:T**

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Kyousuke Kousaka. Aku kelas 12 SMA dan aku juga mempunyai seorang adik perempuan berumur 14 tahun dan masih kelas 9 SMP.

Yah, beginilah hidupku, dulunya seorang yang diidolakan adikku, dan sekarang akulah yang mengidolakan adikku. Dulu, aku juara pertama atlet lari marathon dan seorang model terkenal, walaupun dua profesi ku yang dulu sudah diambil oleh adikku, tapi sekarang aku hidup bahagia dengan ketenangan, dan Manga. Entah kenapa adikku tiba membenciku seperti aku bukanlah kakaknya, aku sih juga membencinya (tapi tidak sebenci adikku padaku). Sudah segini saja info tentang diriku, sekarang giliranmu, Kirino

 **Kyousuke's POV end**

 **Kirino's POV**

Hai, namaku Kirino Kousaka. Seperti yang sudah kakakku bilang, aku berumur 14 tahun dan bersekolah di SMP.

Memang benar aku membenci kakakku, dia itu lolicon dan siscon...Ih menjijikan, tidak seperti dulu yang aku idolakan. Aku kangen sama kakakku yang dulu, tapi semua ini gara gara si Manami itu. Dia merubah kakakku seperti ini dan semua ini salahnya! Kalau saja sudah ada mesin waktu, pasti aku pisahkan Kakak dengan Manami saat kecil.

 **Kirino's POV end**

 **Part 1:Tidak mungkin kakakku** **tidak pulang kerumah**

 **Kirino's PoV**

Pagi yang cerah, pukul 7:06 ,Hari minggu.Seperti biasa, aku sedang memainkan eroge kesukaanku di komputer kesayanganku. Sedangkan kakakku, masih tidur di kamarnya. Aku bermain selama 1 jam lebih dan aku merasa puas karena sudah menamatkan gamenya, serta adik perempuan yang imut di dalam game membuatku sangat gemas sampai mau mencubit pipinya. Tapi karakter imut itu tidak ada di dunia nyata, kalau ada di dunia nyata pasti aku akan merebutnya dan menjadikannya sebagai adik perempuan ku. Setelah puas bermain game, aku melihat di Internet, siapa tau ada game baru.Dan ternyata ada seri Meruru terbaru yaitu "Stardust Witch Meruru vol 7". Aku tidak sabar ingin membelinya tapi aku malas pergi ke Akihabara, lalu aku pergi ke kamar kakakku dan menyuruhnya membelikan game baru itu.

 **Kirino PoV end**

 **Kyousuke PoV**

Memang sial lagi nasibku hari ini, Adikku yang bawel itu minta dibelikan game yang katanya asik sekali (menurutku sih biasa saja). Apa boleh buat, dia adikku, dan aku harus menuruti semua perintahnya agar dia tidak marah kepadaku. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus makan dulu supaya gak pingsan.

Nah, setelah 'baterai ku' sudah terisi, aku langsung berangkat ke Akihabara.

Saat menunggu datangnya kereta di stasiun, tiba tiba Kirino menelponku.

"Hei, gamenya sudah belum?"

Lalu kubalas dengan

"Aku baru berangkat"

Dan Kirino langsung menutup teleponnya, entah dia kesal atau apalah yang penting aku dapat gamenya.

Saat sampai di Akihabara, aku mencari game yang diinginkan Kirino.

Tapi aku baru sadar kalau...

Kriiiiiiing!!!

"Kakak, dompetnya ketinggalan nih!"

"Ya aku baru tau nih"

"Lah, terus kakak pakai uang siapa ke sana? kan kamu pakai kereta"

"Itu pakai uang receh yang kebetulan ada di sakuku"

"Oh ya, hehehe...aku lupa kalau gamenya bisa dipesan online"

Aku pun langsung terkejut bukan main, kenapa adikku yang sok pintar itu tidak bilang kalau dia bisa beli online, dasar bikin repot aja ini orang

"Trus pakai apa aku pulang?"

"Ya jalan kaki saja kalau bisa, sekalian aja ga usah pulang hehehe, bye bye!"

Dan dia menutup teleponnya, aku sangat marah bukan main kepadanya. Rasanya hendak ku hajar dia.Lalu aku tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Dengan rasa kesal yang masih menempel denganku aku tetap melangkah ke rumah yang jaraknya kira kira 5 kilometer lebih. Beberapa jam kemudian langkahku mulai melambat, kakiku rasanya mati rasa dan lemas, tapi aku berusaha berjalan kembali, tapi tiba tiba aku jatuh lemas dan terlalu lelah untuk bangkit kembali, mungkin aku takkan pulang kali ini.

Banyak orang yang melihatku dari kereta, tapi sebagian dari mereka cuek.

Energi ku habis, dan aku mulai tidak bisa apa apa lagi.

 **Kirino's PoV**

Ck, lama sekali aku menunggunya pulang (padahal aku cuma bercanda saat aku bilang ke kakakku bahwa dia nggak usah pulang). Aku pun mulai menelponnya, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Beberapa jam kemudian aku merasa ada yang aneh, paket gameku sudah sampai 1 jam yang lalu tapi kakakku sama sekali belum pulang.

Maka aku menggunakan kereta untuk menjemputnya pulang dan ternyata aku melihat seseorang yang pingsan di jalanan, padahal di jalanan tersebut sangat sepi. Aku mulai mempunyai firasat buruk tentang orang itu.Setelah sampai di stasiun Akihabara, aku langsung berlari dari sana menuju lokasi orang itu,menurutku jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh bagi seorang atlet pelari sepertiku, tapi aku mau memastikan kalau dia...

 **Kyousuke PoV**

Tadi aku sekilas melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal berada dalam kereta dia perempuan dan berambut kuning seperti...adikku. Tapi aku tak bisa memastikan kalau itu adalah dia, penglihatanku agak kabur karena sangat kelelahan.

'Ya sudah' pikirku

'Kalau kisahku berakhir di sini, gak apa apa juga kok, setidaknya aku sudah bersyukur kok.' Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak.

Aku bertahan cukup lama sebelum aku mulai tak sadarkan diri, sampai aku mendengar teriakan "Hah, KAKAK!!" suara tersebut terdengar sangat familiar bagiku, sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat siapa yang berteriak kepadaku. Dan aku sudah sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mulai sadar. Dalam pandangan yang masih kabur, aku melihat sesosok perempuan yang duduk di kursi dan melihatku. Lama kelamaan penglihatanku mulai jelas dan ternyata dia adalah Kirino!

"Eeh! Ki-Kirino?!"

"K-Kyousuke!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Kirino memelukku dengan erat

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" Katanya

"Yang benar?" Balasku, tapi aku malah mendapat tamparan dari Kirino

"Aw! kok malah menamparku sih!"

"Bodoh! seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku!" Kata Kirino dengan nada kesal.

Aku menjawab dengan kesal juga

"Itu semua salahmu! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu bisa pesan online sih?! Saat aku nggak bisa pulang tadi, kamu bukannya langsung membantu malah bilang kalau _aku nggak usah pulang!_ "

"Kan aku cuma bercanda"

"Bercanda apaan? Itu tadi bercanda ya?! Lain kali aku tidak akan, tidak akan pernah membelikanmu eroge lagi!"

Aku secara nggak sadar bahwa kata kataku barusan membuat Kirino menangis

"hiks...bodoh...percuma saja aku mengantarmu pulang...Seharusnya aku tadi membiarkanmu tergeletak di jalan saja...hiks...MATI SAJA SANA!"

Kirino langsung keluar dari kamarku, aku menyesal atas apa yang aku katakan tadi

'Mungkin aku akan minta maaf padanya' pikirku

 **To be continued**

Sorry yah kalau Ga jelas.

O ya jangan lupa RnR!


End file.
